Fairytale Wedding
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea watch a slideshow made by their friends after their wedding. Today Was A Fairytale Songfic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this oneshot. The song ****Today Was A Fairytale ****belongs to Taylor Swift. I don't own anything!**

The silver haired man turned to his wife and offered her a half smile as she squeezed his hand. He was still dressed in his tuxedo and white collared shirt. She was still wearing her ivory wedding gown. They sat next to each other with their hands intertwined as they waited.

"What do you think Julia's up to?" the newly bride turned wife asked in a soft whisper, her aquamarine eyes shifting around nervously.

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced around. "I don't know, she didn't tell me anything but," he gestured to the widescreen in the front of the room, "something tells me she plans to show _something._"

They had been married for exactly one hour and they already felt like they had been together for years. Although that was true in some sense, they had been dating for three years before either of them thought about marriage.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" a blonde woman announced suddenly. Everyone turned their heads in her direction and waited.

"Something tells me that whatever Julia planned is about to start," Chelsea said, a thoughtful look appearing in her eyes.

"I, along with everyone else here, would like to congratulate Chelsea and Vaughn on their marriage," Julia started, her light blue eyes shining. "With Lanna, Sabrina and Denny's help, I've made a slideshow showing our lovely couple. This is our wedding present for you guys!"

Julia sat down next to a peach haired man and signalled to the raven haired woman to start the slideshow.

Music started playing softly in the background and a book appeared on the screen. _Vaughn and Chelsea: Farmer and Cowboy. _The book opened to show a picture of the two kissing; him in his tuxedo and her in her ivory gown. His silver hair shone in the light and her brown hair tied into a lovely ponytail. Her petite hands lay limply at her side as his strong ones gripped her shoulder. His lips were on hers, their eyes both closed.

Chelsea blushed and ducked her head. She bit her lip although that didn't stop her mouth from blossoming into a smile. Vaughn reached up for his hat to cover his eyes but grasped nothing but air which reminded him that Lanna had stole his hat before the wedding ceremony.

The book went away and made room for the next picture. The song ended and a new one began; this one made Chelsea giggle as she remembered the first time she sang it.

_Today was a fairy tale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress._

She was an idiot for deciding to go mining during a thunderstorm. Now she was stuck inside the mine with a twisted ankle with no way home. There was no way she would be able to walk back up 100 flights of stairs by herself.

She didn't know how long it had been but she was sure it was pretty late and she _still _couldn't get out of the mines. Something echoed on the floor above her and she shivered, afraid it was a wild animal.

"Chelsea!"

She shrieked and took out her hammer, ready to strike but froze when she looked into the depths of his amethyst eyes.

He frowned when he saw her swollen ankle and without a word, he picked her up. "Put me down Vaughn, there's no way you can carry me up that many flights of stairs," Chelsea argued, squirming against him.

Vaughn ignored her and kept walking, starting on the first flight of stairs. Sometime later, he was out of breath, his sides heaving and yet he continued walking. Chelsea glared at him but eventually relaxed when he kept walking. Soon she was cheering him on.

He exited the mine and walked out into the pouring rain. Gently, he set her down in the boat and climbed in after her.

_You took me by the hand  
And you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairy tale  
Today was a fairy tale_

He paced back and forth, debating whether to enter her farm now or later. On one hand, it would be awkward (for him at least) if he walked to her farm without a good reason. On the other hand, if he didn't then he'd just be mad at himself. He glared at the ground and walked forward, heading onto Chelsea's property.

"Hey Vaughn, do you need something?"

He stood rigid as her cheery voice surrounded him, unable to move. He reached up and tipped his hat to cover his eyes and let a small smile bloom on his lips. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."

"I'd be happy to!"

Vaughn smirked and looked at her with his amethyst eyes. "I'll pick you up at 6pm."

_Today was a fairy tale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt_

Her light pink dress shimmered in the afternoon sunlight as she swayed back and forth to music. He stood and watched, amazed. She grinned at him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to dance with her. He smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and led her into a dance resembling a waltz.

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairy tale_

Chelsea sighed and reluctantly walked into the hotel lobby. Her hair was wet from the rain and her clothes were covered in mud from working in the fields. The wind had managed to somehow blow off her red bandanna and now her hair was all in a tangled mess.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I-I wasn't hiding! I was just taking my time."

He rolled his eyes and stared at her, running his gaze up and down her body. "I don't see why you're ashamed of how you look."

Chelsea stared at him wide-eyed. "H-how did you know?"

Vaughn smirked, "I know everything about you," he breathed into her ear, sending shivers running down her arms.

_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around_

"Chelsea, are you even listening to me? Chelsea? Chelsea!" Julia nearly shouted at her. The brunette shook her head and turned to her friend with a goofy smile on her face.

"What did you say, Julia?"

The blonde sighed, exasperated. "Nothing, there's no point of me saying anything when _he's _around, now is there?"

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale_

"Why don't you shut up Vaughn?" Chelsea yelled angrily, kicking the sand in frustration.

The silver haired cowboy glared back her, his hands curled into fists at his side. "What's wrong with you? Just because I missed _one _date doesn't give you the right to get so mad!" he shouted, just as angry.

They shot daggers at each other with their heated gaze. Chelsea's eyes narrowed to slits as his eyes lit up with a fiery passion. "What are you looking at?!" she demanded as she noticed his eyes focusing on her face.

"Does it really matter?" Vaughn shot back.

Chelsea opened her mouth to retaliate when something covered it. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized Vaughn was kissing her! His lips pressed against hers and hers against his.

When they broke apart, she looked at him, dazed. "W-what was that for?" she spluttered out, eyes wide.

He smirked at her and let out a chuckle. "That shut you up, didn't it?"

_Today was a fairy tale  
You've got a smile  
That takes me to another planet  
Every move you make  
Every thing you say is right  
Today was a fairy tale_

"If you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles."

He raised an eyebrow at her and let out a laugh. "You think I'd be worry about that?"

Chelsea sighed and watched him walk away. From her viewpoint, she saw Julia hiding in the bushes with a camera; why that was, she had no clue. An idea came to mind and she giggled before running off to perform it.

Vaughn walked along the beach, scowling to himself. Why, he had no clue. His feet glided on top of the sand smoothly, making no sound so it was a surprise to him when his ears caught onto something. He turned around and saw Chelsea running towards him. He narrowed his eyes and frowned as she got closer, and closer.

Suddenly she collided into him, her arms around his waist. Vaughn blushed and a small smile formed on his lips. Chelsea looked up at him and blushed herself, letting out a laugh. "I finally got you to smile!"

_Today was a fairy tale  
All that I could say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense till the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairy tale  
Time slows down  
Whenever you're around-Yeah_

She stared at him, mouth agape. A ringing sound echoed in her mouth, distracting her from anything that came out of his mouth. All she could see was his mouth moving but she heard no words.

He stared back at her, frowning. Why wasn't she saying anything? Realization dawned on him and he gasped, horror filling his brilliant eyes.

Chelsea grimaced when she saw that look and grabbed his hand. She smiled up at him as sincerely as she could and hugged him.

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale_

He couldn't believe that she had dragged him into it but now it was too late to back out. Vaughn ran his hand along the wall, looking for a light switch. The room was bathed in darkness with moonbeams as the only source of light. He peered down the hallway and saw a lone candle. Walking towards it, Vaughn picked it up and kept walking down the hall. He ended up in front of a room and gently pushed the door aside, walking in. Chelsea was sprawled on the bed, asleep, a book clutched in her hands.

Vaughn plucked the book from her and looked it through. In it were pictures of Lanna and Denny everywhere and doing everything. It must've been part of her plan to get them together.

He pushed her bangs aside with his hand gently and kissed her forehead, his eyes never leaving her peaceful face.

_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it  
I can't put this down_

Her heart pounded against her chest as she held the fragile feather in her hands. She was surprised that no one gave her odd looks, she was sure that _someone _would hear her erratic heart.

"Vaughn..."

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing' there  
It must've been the way_

"Yes Chelsea, I accept this feather." Vaughn pulled out a silver ring and got down on one knee. "Will _you _marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded, barely. He slipped the ring onto her finger and got up, never taking his eyes off of her beautiful face. "I love you."

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing' there_

The slideshow came to an end as the song repeated the chorus one last time. One last picture flashed up on the screen, this time turquoise words outlined in purple danced underneath. _Vaughn and Chelsea: Farmboy and Cowgirl. _In the picture, Chelsea's head was nestled on Vaughn shoulder as his arm was around her neck, hugging her.

Giggles and cooing sounds filled the room. Chelsea ducked her head, her face as red as a tomato. Vaughn's face matched hers and his hair was complete messed up from him forgetting he didn't have his hat on. Chelsea laughed as she saw the look on her husband's face as he smirked at the look on hers.

"Congratulations Vaughn and Chelsea!!!"

_It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale_

**A/N: Each 'paragraph' underneath the **_**lyrics **_**are kind of like flashbacks. They're supposed to be like pictures since it **_**is **_**a slideshow but hey, this works. If you're wondering where the pictures came from then..... either Julia or Lanna was spying on them and took them since they know **_**something **_**was going on between Vaughn and Chelsea.**

**I hope you liked this ^^ Reviews/Comments are always welcomed!!**

**Happy Leafing Through~**


End file.
